


Under The Full Moon

by Badboy1248



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean Winchester, Shapeshifting, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badboy1248/pseuds/Badboy1248
Summary: Dean ran until his lungs were screaming, then slowed to a stop. He looked around. The area was unfamiliar, but he knew he could find his way back.He walked to a stream, taking a drink of the cold water. He sat, looking up at the moon.His nose alerted him to the other wolf, long before he saw him. His hackles raised when the wolf came into view.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 188





	Under The Full Moon

It was full moon. Dean felt like he had ants crawling under his skin. He took off his clothes, stashing them next to a tree, and morphed. His bones cracked, his fingers elongated, his skin turned into fur.   
When the transformation was complete, he began to run. He loved the forest, the smell, the feel of the grass and leaves under his paws… he felt wild.  
He didn’t have a pack, he’d been on his own for awhile now. He didn’t particularly like it, it just was what it was.  
He ran until his lungs were screaming, then slowed to a stop. He looked around. The area was unfamiliar, but he knew he could find his way back.   
He walked to a stream, taking a drink of the cold water. He sat, looking up at the moon.  
His nose alerted him to the other wolf, long before he saw him. His hackles raised when the wolf came into view. It sat a bit away from him.  
Dean watched the wolf carefully. He didn’t seem aggressive, so Dean’s fur settled down.  
The wolf was handsome, with messy dark fur and piercing blue eyes. He inched closer to Dean.  
“You appear to be alone out here, omega. Where is your pack?”  
Dean shook his head. “Don’t have one.”  
The wolf inched closer still. “Alone, huh? Interesting. My name is Castiel. I mean you no harm.”  
“Dean.”  
Dean scented the air. Castiel was an alpha, his scent was dark and heady. Dean’s cock gave an involuntary twitch.  
Castiel got up and walked close. He scented Dean, taking a long sniff. He walked around behind Dean, smelling his ass. Castiel’s nose was cold.  
“You smell very good, Dean. Very good.”  
Dean suppressed a whine. His tail twitched aside.   
Castiel licked his hole, making it impossible for Dean not to whine. Castiel’s tongue licked over   
his hole, then plunged inside. Dean whimpered.  
“You taste even better.”  
Dean stood still, keeping his tail aside for Castiel’s tongue. Castiel licked him for a long time, until Dean’s legs began to tremble with need. His cock was fully unsheathed.  
Castiel mounted him. He jumped up, wrapping his front legs around Dean’s body. His cock thrust into Dean, making Dean moan. Castiel was big, it felt so good…  
Castiel fucked him hard, fast, harder with each thrust. Dean held his ground, pushing back against Castiel, wanting every possible inch inside him.  
Dean’s cock swung between his legs. He could feel Castiel’s fat balls slapping against his hindquarters with each thrust.  
Dean felt Castiel’s knot growing bigger, popping in and out. Dean wanted that knot so bad… he whined again.  
“Patience, omega. It will be soon…”  
Dean could feel his balls getting tight. Castiel thrust in hard a few more times.  
Then his knot caught. Dean’s body clamped down on it. Castiel began to cum, filling him over and over with hot cum.   
Dean came on the ground.  
Castiel was panting, he let go of Dean and lifted his leg to turn. He was ass to ass with Dean, Dean tugged gently, making Castiel cum inside him again. It was heaven to Dean.  
They waited out the tie. When Castiel finally came out of Dean, cum dribbled down Dean’s hind legs. Castiel turned and licked it up.  
They laid down next to one another. Castiel put his nuzzle over Dean’s neck. Dean slept a little.  
He woke up to Castiel tugging at his neck. He stood up, and Castiel jumped up and mounted him again. Castiel’s cock felt even bigger inside him that before.  
Castiel fucked him hard, pulling him back against every thrust. Dean’s cock came out of the sheath again.   
When Castiel tied in him, he turned again.   
Castiel mounted him four more times before the sun came up. Dean was exhausted but more satisfied than he’d ever been in his life. 

Dean stood up slowly, his big belly making it hard to get around, He felt his pup move inside him. He smiled, walking to Castiel.  
“Your pup is active today. I think it’s getting close to him wanting out.”  
Castiel kissed him. He put a hand on Dean’s belly to feel his pup moving.   
“He will be strong like his father.”  
Dean kissed Castiel’s forehead,. “He will.”  
Castiel smiled. “And then, we will make more.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm badboy1248 on Tumblr. Come on over and say hello!


End file.
